


Time Lapses

by Lethally



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethally/pseuds/Lethally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on Charlotte, don’t tell me you’ve never kissed a guy! Make it look real.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Lapses

Her wide blue eyes are looking up at him, shocked by surprise, her lips unresponsive against his.

He backs off, eyes dropping over her pink lips and the sliver of tongue that wets them,

“Come on Charlotte, don’t tell me you’ve never kissed a guy! Make it look real.”

Then he goes right back to kissing her, his hands buried in her light brown hair, his hips flush against hers and she finally starts responding to his kiss, giving as good as she gets, her hands roaming over his chest and back, fisting at his v-neck and pulling him closer, her thigh between his legs.

He bites at her jaw and suddenly it is not a pretend game anymore, she moans loudly as his tongue fights with hers, her slim hand palming at his crotch, while he picks her up, both hands on her ass and presses her against the wall, his thumbs rubbing circles at her waistband.

They barely hear the men who were chasing them pass them by without a second look at the two lovers hidden in an alley and kissing like they want to be one.

He leans harder against her to free one of his hands and starts rubbing her through her jeans, when a gunshot is heard and suddenly she is pushing against him, putting some distance between them, he steps back and they share a look.

The time out is over, and they’re back at playing hide and seek. But everytime he glances at her while they run he can see her puffed lips and the beginning of beard burn on her cheeks, while she can see through his collar the bite marks she left on his neck.

They are still enemies turned allies but not just that anymore, they have been intimate and the other’s taste is unforgettable now, a hole in their stomach already bringing awareness to this feeling of want, hot desire, this craving that is growing by the second.


End file.
